Transformers Prime: The Forgotten Warriors
by Auto-Buscus
Summary: A new team of Autobots, while being persued by an raged bounty hunter, heeds the call of Optimus Prime to Earth. Join the Autobots as they discover what they've been missing the last several years, and how things have changed in their absence. Will the Autobots make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1: The New Mission

**_The New Mission_**

_I am former Sergent Ironhide of the Autobots on Cybertron. For the last few decades, myself and a squad of Autobots have been traveling from galaxy to galaxy, searching for Energon hidden on non-inhabited planets, in hopes of aiding Optimus Prime in the great war against the Decepticons. However, in one of our attempts to collect Engergon, we were confronted by Decepticon foot soldiers. We were all able to escape, but our navigation systems were greatly damaged in our escape attempt. So we roam from galaxy to galaxy, searching for signs of Autobot victory. We have been traveling space for far too long..._

* * *

A large cargo ship, carrying stockpiles of energon soared through the endless void known as space. Occasionally, they'd encounter a planet or a build-up of space rocks or a wreck-age of a vessel, previously piloted by either Autobot or Decepticon, with no trace of life left in them.

Inside, the crew stirred. In wait of the encounter of either a friendly ship or for repairs to finish on their navigation systems, the Autobot crew either powered down or stayed watch in case of another unfriendly confrontation.

Ironhide, a large robust mech, red in color with large cannons on his arms, stood at the window of the ship, looking onward through the stars for any signs of hope. As long as they didn't go through their massive pile of energon, they'd be fine in terms of surviving, he thought to himself. But in terms of sanity, due to lack of anything to do, was what worried him. He observed his crew already getting uneasy over the duration of the voyage. But in his experience, and years of combat he found that Autobots, his young crew particularly were a reseiliant bunch. They've been through worse than chronic boredom.

His optics turned toward a small Autobot black and white colored mech named Prowl. This was one who Ironhide saw as the last likely one to go insane, should it happen. Being trained by a wise cyber ninja, Prowl knew how to meditate when he was stressed or worried, or when he just needed some time to think. Prowl was very wise beyond his years, and was often of great service to Ironhide in terms of keeping order in his ship and on the battlefield.

His optics then turned to a yellow femme bot, who was bigger than the average femme. Her name was Lifeline. Her skills on the operating table were something that Ironhide had come to appreciate. During the years that they had traveled together, Ironhide alone had benefited from her medical expertise as he'd often faced their toughest of adversaries alone, leaving any foot-soldier to his subordinates. This resulted in many first aid treatments and on a few occasions, cosmic surgery. Though tough ol' Ironhide was as stated, he knew he'd be lost without her fiery stubborn self keeping him patched up.

He redirected his sights toward the front control system where he noted the repairs under the constant work of a small minicon that he'd rescued on Cybertron from Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons' surveillance chief Soundwave. His name was Bebo and he and Ironhide had been close ever since. Bebo was a small skinny purple colored minicon mech, who had three wheels instead of legs, as well as one pair of arms in the front and on his back, and a rotating head that allowed him to work in both directions. While Ironhide usually didn't respond well to over the top peppiness and wired up attitudes from his subordinates, he viewed Bebo like his own spark-ling and had sort of a soft spot for him, like a father would.

A flickering from the screen of the navigation system caught Ironhide's attention, as well as the rest of the crew. Excitement filled the main room as the Autobots' navigation systems were now back online.

"Well done, Bebo!" shouted Ironhide, congratulating him.

"It should be fine, now! Heh heh heh heh, all in a day's work." he said cracking his finger servos, then tried to unhook his head from the connection cord.

"Took ya longer than a day, pipsqueak." retorted Lifeline.

"How's about I break it again and see how fast youz can do it, eh?" he snapped back.

"Take it easy, Bebo." commanded Ironhide. "We're all just a bit excited by your accomplishment, is all. Now I want each of you to man your stations, because-" he was cut off as a message appeared on the screen, which appeared to be locked into Bebo's brain. "Bebo, don't unhook yourself just yet!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's a message... from Optimus Prime!"

"Who knows how old that could be..." said Prowl. "Especially since our communications have been down for so long."

"It doesn't matter. Play it now!" said an excited Ironhide, eager to hear what his old friend had to say.

"You da boss!" acknowldged Bebo as he played the message.

_"This is Optimus Prime,_

_To all surviving Autobots who hear this message, I ask you to join me in a remote corner of the galaxy on a small planet, rich with energon. I have reason to believe this world will soon become a new target of Decepticon conquest. Our team is small, but strong. Join me at these coordinates so that we might plan our resistance._

_Safe journeys."_

"Optimus needs backup!" said Ironhide. "We need to set course for this small planet, and meet up with him. Our journey is finally almost over."

"You don't think this might be a trap?" said Prowl. "You never know if this message was fabricated by Decepticons and used to lure us into a death sentence."

"But we can't afford not to heed the call, either." pointed Lifeline. "But in any case, it's your call, Sergent."

Ironhide pondered the thought only a few seconds. "Either way, if there are Autobots in danger we must destroy their Decepticon captors and free them, and if not it will be great to finally end this voyage and re-join my old friend. We're going!"

"Good enough for me!" said Bebo. "Time to go kick some Decepticon aft!"

As the team began to get fired up with excitement, a something made impact with the ship, making it rock, nearly causing all of the members to fall over. When the rocking ceased, Ironhide ran to the front of the ship, looked out the window and noticed a familiar space craft facing them. The one that they had faced during an earlier Energon gathering operation. In their previous encounter with this craft, they never came in contact with the commander of the ship, but they did make a mess of the foot soldiers that were thrown at them. This was undoubtedly a retaliation.

"Scrap!" he exclaimed. "Man the turrets! It's our "friend" from our last stop! And they appear to be angry. Let's not stick around and see what he wants. Bebo, take control of the ship. You know how to get us out of here."

"But this ship is so large compared to theirs. There's no way we can out run them and stay in one piece."

"We're going to have to try. In the mean time focus your efforts on the coordinates that Optimus gave us, and do not lose them."

"Aye aye, Skipper!" replied the chipper minicon as he followed orders and returned his optics to the navigation screen.

"Lifeline, you and Prowl take the turrets." he commanded before climbing up a ladder leading to the top of the ship.

"Where are you going?" inquired Lifeline, as she started down into the cockpit of one of the turrets.

"Where I work the best!" he replied as he climbed up to the hatch that led to outside on top of the ship.

"Ironhide's lost his mind!" she exclaimed.

"He knows what he's doing, Lifeline! He's a professional" noted Prowl, a veteran on the front line. "Now focus your efforts on blasting this ship down!" He pointed at the enemy ship that looked as eerie as the horror stories from Kaon had been told.

* * *

Once on top, the large hulking Autobot stood in stance, prepped his cannons and prepared to meet some foot soldiers again. And as expected, they rained down from the enemy ship above, landed on the ship and proceeded to try to tear into the ship.

"Not on my watch!" said Ironhide as he blasted the robotic menaces to oblivion. Choosing to also whack them with the cannons he shot from, as well as crushing them with his arms, kicking them down with his legs, anything he could do to get rid of them, as they flew down in their Cybertronian jet modes. He momentarily studied one that he had just dispatched and noticed a faint Decepticon symbol. Of course, he thought to himself. What else would it be?

Another thing he noticed about these is that they looked like vehicon soldiers that had been in the service of Megatron, and they were welded together, as if they were taken out of a scrap heap and 'recycled' into undead henchmen. The thought disgusted Ironhide. Sure they were his enemies, but the thought of this made him angry. These were once living sentient beings. Why would they be brought back to life, just to get killed yet again?

As he continued to blast, punch, kick, throw them at each other, anything he could think of to get rid of the menaces, with the firing of turrets and cannons from both of the ships in the background, a large thump that he heard from behind only meant one thing. A bigger foe, who had ridden on the back of one of the vehicons and jumped off onto the ship near Ironhide. He turned around to see a slimmer looking mech staring back at him, as a large explosion caused by a blast from his own ship hitting near where he stood, happened behind him, making his face look even more scary than it already was. This particular mech's head was rounded, not tall and skinny like his foot soldiers were and his eyes were a bright yellow in color as opposed to the vehicons he used for his foot soldiers. The metal on his body was black, he noticed some decorative stripes as well as a painting of a cybertronian skull painted on his chest. His right hand was missing, being replaced by a large hook. This could only be one Cybertronian that he knew of. The notoriously vile rogue Decepticon known as Lockdown, who was a known bounty hunter.

"Lockdown... we finally meet." said Ironhide. "Your reputation certainly precedes you. Though I pictured you a little taller."

"Your reputation precedes you as well, Ironhide." snarled Lockdown. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow your legacy to continue, however."

"I wish I could oblige you, but I do need to keep living. I'm carrying precious cargo."

"Which I want!" returned Lockdown, after which he eyed Ironhide's arm cannons. "Your weapons will make a fine trophy as well. I've always been a fan of large cannons."

"These cannons would weigh down a schmuck with scrawny arms like you, Lockdown. You don't have the brass to wield these weapons!" Ironhide said as he reloaded the cannons in question.

"You'd be surprised as to what I "have the brass" to do, Ironhide."

"I can tell... You'd even go as far as to desecrate the bodies of your fallen comrades to bring them back to life."

"Desecrate is a harsh word. I like to think of it as giving them a second chance to not be completely worthless."

"You disgust me!" Ironhide said as he spat at Lockdown's feet.

"You'd be surprised what Dark Energon can accomplish. Provided you can handle it..." clearly ignoring Ironhide's disrespect towards him.

Ironhide was baffled at this claim. So dumbstruck in fact, that it took him a few nano clicks to process it all.

"D-Dark energon? You're lying! No bot has ever been able to control Dark Energon!"

"So it _is _possible to psych out the Mighty Ironhide..." chuckled Lockdown. "Unfortunately for you, your information is so wrong... It is possible, and extremely effective."

"That's it! I've heard enough! Time to end this once and for all!"

Ironhide stood into his battle stance and prepped his cannons once again, and waited for Lockdown to make his first move, as Decepticons normally do, still within the faction or not.

Lockdown only chuckled maniacally, and stood in an attack stance as well.

"Today will be known as the day Lockdown took down the _Mighty_ Ironhide!" he shouted before taking the first strike, which Ironhide in turn blocked and seized the opportunity to grab him by the arm and swing him off behind him, making quick movements to face him yet again.

"Lucky shot, but you won't be so lucky this time!" he said using an EMP blaster to shoot at Ironhide. Ironhide doing the best he could not to fall off the ship dodged each blast that Lockdown shot at him.

"That weapon...doesn't belong to you!" he said before charging at him. He was correct in that statement. The EMP blaster was a weapon unique to a bot he knew well. Ratchet, his old friend. Thinking that he might have killed Ratchet to get it, Ironhide became even more furious. Making Ironhide mad is never a good idea, especially not in a fight.

He screamed as he swung his left arm high, missing Lockdown's face. He then shot at his leg, hitting it and halting Lockdown momentarily.

"You're certainly living up to your reputation, Ironhide. You should be proud!" Lockdown smirked, before deploying yet another stolen weapon, this time replacing his left hand(the only hand he had now) with a mace. He swung it around in attempt to hit Ironhide with it.

After a few missed attempts, and Ironhide dodging the offensive moves, he finally struck him, and knocked him back. Ironhide fell on his back on the large cargo ship, and had to grab a handlebar to keep from rolling off. He had trouble, though. Lockdown was inching closer to him, and if he successfully pried his hand off of the handlebar, he would be lost to deep space, possibly forever. Ironhide held on for dear life and braced himself for pain as he saw Lockdown raise his hook-hand to strike him.

Lockdown's strike was interrupted, however by a sudden blunt force strike to the head from behind. Lockdown was now the one falling down, and when he did, Prowl was revealed to be Ironhide's saviour in that moment. Ironhide took the chance Prowl had provided him and tossed the stunned Lockdown off of the top of the ship, leaving him careening into deep space.

Prowl reached down and grabbed Ironhide's hand and pulled him back up, allowing Ironhide to re-magnify his feet to the metal surface.

"Much appreciated, Prowl." he said putting his hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"We've got to stick together, my friend. Besides, it was great to give that cyber creep a well deserved whack on the head."

Ironhide only chuckled as he lead his subordinate back down the hatch leading to inside the ship.

Meanwhile, while Lockdown floated in space, he commanded that the ship retrieve him. As well as an assault shot at the Autobot's cargo ship by sending the message on his communicator on his arm. The ship complied and fired a large blast at the Autobot ship's right engine, causing the large freighter to lose speed.

"Scrap!" shouted Bebo inside with the others. "We're toast now!"

"Maybe not yet." said Ironhide. "Remember that button that I told you to never ever push under any circumstances?"

"You mean the hyper-drive button?"

"Yeah that's the one. This time, it's completely necessary. We need to put as much distance between us and him as possible. Lock on to our target coordinates and proceed. Quickly before he shoots our other engine out!"

"You got it, boss!" complied Bebo. "Hold on to your weapons and other loose articles, mechs and femmes! This is going to be crazy!" He shouted once more before performing the task given. The ship took off and quickly left out of range of Lockdown's ship. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah ha ha ha ha!" his excitement could be heard echoing through space as the ship rocketed off, leaving the enemy forces behind.

"Curses!" yelled Lockdown out of frustration and still floating in space in wait of his nearing space craft to pick him up. "When next we meet, Autobots... you're all dead!" He angrily clinched his fists.

* * *

"Coming onto the coordinates that Optimus Prime gave us, boss." said Bebo, as he eyed the screen. "It looks exactly like the map in the message."

"Excellent!" replied Ironhide. "Our time is nearing."

As they neared the planet that they'd been patiently waiting the last few hours to reach, a spark of disaster happened. More like an explosion of disaster. The engine that had been used to get them there was beginning to fail fast, as the engine that got shot by Lockdown's ship became a fiery inferno.

"Brace yourselves once again, guys!" said Bebo, grabbing the steering control of the ship. "It looks like we're going to be in for a rough landing."

Ironhide, Lifeline and Prowl held onto whatever they could, while waiting for the ship to make impact to the ground. They thought they had, but it was just the turbulence they felt when they entered into the planet's atmosphere.

"That wasn't it." noted Prowl, when Lifeline began to look relieved. "That was just the atmosphere."

"Scrap!" she said, grabbing back on to the rail she'd been clutching with her fists.

As they got closer and closer to the ground, their engine finally let up and they were now relying on the ship gliding to the ground, as well as Bebo's renowned flying skills for a more smoother landing.

The ship got closer to the ground and began to kiss it violently before snagging it's self after a few rubs to the ground. The ship dragged for about a mile before it stopped in the middle of a forest.

"What a surprisingly orderly landing..." said Prowl. "For a crash landing, that is.

"Good work, Bebo!" praised Lifeline, giving him a thumbs up. "That was some hefty skill you just showed there."

"Aaaw, shucks!" Bebo said shuffling one of his wheels on the ground in a bashful fashion, responding to the praise.

"Once again you come through." smiled Ironhide as he started out the door, motioning the others to join him.

"Ironhide" said Lifeline, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to listen to what she had to say. "What was all of that back there, who was that?"

"That, Lifeline, was Lockdown. An ex-Decepticon. And he's more dangerous than almost any Decepticon out there. He has literally no boundaries that he's willing to go through to get what he wants. Not even Megatron or Starscream are as sadistic as he is; even they have consciences. Which is why I pray that he did not follow us, or the inhabitants on this planet will surely be in peril."

"There's not much we could have done about it, Ironhide." said Prowl. "But know this, if he knows where we are I am willing to lay my own spark on the line to stop him."

"As am I" said Lifeline.

"Me too." proclaimed Bebo.

Ironhide nodded in agreement. "Very well then. Nothing will deter us from our mission, not even Lockdown. Autobots, move out."

When they went outside and walked a bit until they found a highway, they noticed a semi truck with a car carrying trailer driving by on a highway that ran by as they hid in the trees. "And this place has vehicles. Choose one that suits you the best, and we will begin our search for the Autobots currently residing on this planet."

Prowl complied and was the first to single out his preference as a plolice motorcycle drove by. He scanned it with his eyes and began his transformation, successfully transforming into a police motorcycle.

Lifeline was the next to find hers as she scanned a sleek yellow sports car that resembled that of a Porsche that drove by, and she began her transformation and transformed into a yellow sports car that had a medic symbol on both doors.

Ironhide was the last of the three to do so as he scanned a large diesel truck that drove by their location, and his transformation went off without a hitch.

Now disguised, the Autobots set out to find any sign of an Autobot residing on the planet. Ironhide led the way, but not before allowing Bebo to climb inside of his cab before they took off. Ironhide, Prowl and Lifeline, all in a row drove down the highway in hopes of finding the friends that they had been searching for.

* * *

Outside of the Earth's atmosphere, danger loomed above. Lockdown's ship had managed to find them effortlessly. The disgruntled bounty hunter stood at the front of the space craft scowling down, hating everything about the planet already.

"A dust-ball... It will be reduced to nothing once I tear it apart trying to kill those accursed Autobots!" he shouted furiously, as an Insecticon entered the room. "What is it, Mandible?"

"You requested me to grab your prisoners?" he inquired.

"Yes. Bring them to me." he shouted.

"You remember what happened last time, don't you? They almost escaped and took my face off!"

"Are they wearing their stasis cuffs?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"But nothing! Bring them to me, NOW!"

"Right away, Lockdown." he said as he stumbled out of the room, heading to the prisoner storage.

Lockdown scoffed and looked back down at the dust-ball known as Planet Earth. "Soon I will find out what the big deal is with this planet and why Autobots and Decepticons alike find it so appealing."

Mandible shoved both parties that Lockdown had asked for into his chamber, forcing them both onto their knees. The two jet based Decepticon prisoners didn't respond with words, just with scowling looking up to the bounty hunter. One was a femmebot Decepticon, green wings and head, white body, arms and legs, and terrible red glowing eyes. A former Seeker from the days of Cybertron's war. She bore many similar resemblences to former Decepticon Air Commander Starscream, and for good reason. She was his sister, Slipstream.

Her company was a large mech, light purple in color. His robot mode revealed both jet wings and moving belts from that of a tank, as well as a large honking cannon barrel on his back. A triple changer who went by the name of Blitzwing.

"My Decepticon prisoners. I have a proposition for you." he told them. "You do not get a say in the matter, unfortunately. Unless you consider death an option. In exchange for your loyalty and devotion to helping my cause, I grant you your freedom once again. Failure to comply will result in immediate termination!"

"Freedom?" retorted Slipstream. "Sounds like slavery!"

"It's your choice, Slipstream" snarled Lockdown.

"What is it that you require of us?" inquired Blitzwing.

"A large Autobot cargo ship carrying stockpiles of energon has crash landed here on this planet. I want you to find them, and destroy them all! And salvage as much of the energon as you can. We will need it." informed Lockdown.

"Doesn't sound too hard" she said, "but why do you want us to do it, and not sieze this yourself?"

"No not question me! Just do it!" he shouted. "That is, if you want to live."

"I accept!" shouted Blitzwing. "You had me at Autobots!"

Angered, Slipstream only agreed with her partner due to his ignorance, or at least what _she _considered ignorance. "Fine..."

"Excellent!" said Lockdown. "I'm pleased we could come to an agreement. Mandible, free them."

The Insecticon slowly and nervously inched closer to uncuff the Decepticons from their bonds. Slipstream's piercing stare wasn't helping matters any.

"Today!" she yelled impatiently, making the Insecticon jump.

"Come on Mandible, are you an Insecticon or a minicon?" quipped Blitzwing.

With a gruff grunt, he finally mustered up the courage to unlock both of their stasis cuffs, but quickly darted back behind Lockdown.

"You disgrace yourself, coward..." said Lockdown glaring at his trusted minion, then at the Decepticons. "I don't care about the messes that you make. I don't even care about this giant dust-ball at all. Do what you have to do. Oh yes, and don't even think about double crossing me. By now I have this entire planet wired with countless drones currently searching for my enemies as we speak, and I will find you should you choose to revolt. Got it?"

They both nodded, Slipstream with a scowl as she did so.

"Dismissed!" said Lockdown as he pushed a button which opened a shaft for the Decepticons to fly out. Once they transformed and flew out, Lockdown closed the shaft back, and walked to the control panels of his ship, and turned on the monitors that he'd implanted on both Slipstream and Blitzwing. He then turned to look out the windshield of his ship, down at the planet and scowled.

"You're mine, Autobots, and you will all pay for your arrogance!"

* * *

**Notez:**

Well, this is the start of my Transformers Fanfic. I hope that you enjoyed it. Any pointers, praise or eggnog is appreciated.

I know everyone's probably getting tired of Lockdown now, but I thought he'd be a great villain to use in this. Being a big Transformers Animated fan as well, I thought it be cool to mash up the Bayverse and TFA design a bit. You'll also notice that Prowl, Blitzwing and Slipstream are in this story as well. They will also, for the most part be their TFA versions as well. I thought about using Prowl's G1 form, but ah well. And as for Ironhide, this is how I sort of please myself since he wasn't in TFPrime, and in case you are wondering, this is based in the TFPrime universe.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that you enjoy the future ones! :)

Edited 2/4/15. Chapter 2 shall come soon. I've been working in my head as to what to do with it, and for the most part I have what I want to do in mind already. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I am going to enjoy writing it.

-Auto


	2. Chapter 2: New Place, New Faces

**New Place, New Faces**

In a small apartment in Oilslick, Texas lived two brothers. Kyle and Jason Foreman. Both as different as night and day, but as close as the Mario Brothers.

Jason, the younger of the two brothers who was twenty two years of age, was a tall man who worked as a police officer in the small country town. He is what his older brother, Kyle called a stick in the mud. His hair was brown and curly, and he had a small neat mustache to complete his cop look that went along with his police uniform. He was one of those guys who took his job very seriously.

Kyle, on the other hand, despite being the older brother, and being twenty four years of age, was childish. Though, annoying at times, his brother had long since learned to live with that. Kyle was a shorter, stockier man, with short brown hair, blue eyes, a sad attempt at a beard, and a red cap that seemed to be a fixture to his head, who loved three things in life. Food, video games, and racing. None of which he could do or partake in without a job.

This is why Jason was a bit more persistent in waking him up from one of his naps. He'd set up an interview for Kyle at a temp agency in town. Kyle, refusing to answer the knocks on his door from his brother, forced his brother's hand in a very brutal way. He grabbed his fog horn out of his sock drawer in his room, placed it at the crack of Kyle's door, and pressed the button.

The reaction was immediate and comical. The sounds of stumbling and paper flying could be heard from outside the door, with Jason laughing his face off.

"Come on, Kyle get up! You have that interview today, and you're not going to make me pay all the rent this month, so I suggest that you get up and get prepared to get that job!"

"Why? You gonna arrest me if I don't?" Kyle quipped, climbing back into bed.

"I just might, don't tempt me." Jason countered.

"Fine! I'm getting up and getting ready." Kyle said begrudgingly as he began to change his clothes.

"Meet you outside..." said Jason as he left Kyle to it.

Once he came outside, he was greeted not just by Jason, but by his best friend and Jason's girlfriend, Quin Thompson. She was medium height, moderately skinny, and had wavy curly red hair with green eyes. Kyle had been the one who got the two of them together, by introducing the two at Jason's eighteenth birthday party years ago. At first Jason had been hesitant to date a girl two years older than him, but when they had gotten together and began to talk, things got less and less awkward and they began to realize that they had a lot in common. They both had interests in helping their community. Jason wanted to be a police officer, and succeeded. And Quin was already a skilled nurse in the local hospital.

As Kyle walked out to Jason's car, he almost faked a fart when he walked by Jason and Quin kissing as they wait for him, but he decided against it. Quin was still his best friend after all.

"You two love birds ready to go or not?" Kyle asked impatiently sitting in the back seat of the car. "I've got an online racing tournament in three hours and I don't want to miss out on beating that darn _BotWarrior2103. _Dang, that guy is good!"

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want you to miss your big races..." scoffed Jason.

"Don't mock, me dude. You know I don't like that..." Kyle deadpanned.

"Sorry." said Jason. "You ever think about going back to real racing? Ya know, being a crew chief again?"

"The answer is still the same as it was the last time you asked me, Jase. No!" Kyle said, growing agitated.

"I know it's been kind of a tough subject for you, Kyle" threw in Quin. "But no one could set up a car for a rally race like you could. It just seems like a waste of talent and potential to throw away."

"I can't..." said Kyle, in the calmest voice possible. "Not after what happened..."

"Look, we are all sorry for what happened, Kyle. But you can't keep blaming yourself for that. You'll never be able to move on." Jason advised.

"I'm going to keep blaming myself for what happened that day, because it was my fault! End of discussion... I'll never be able to move on..." said Kyle, who's anger was beginning to show even more.

"Suit yourself. But the longer you keep running from your past, the harder it will be to get back on track in the event that you really do want to go back." Jason said.

"You'll never understand." Kyle said, brooding in the back seat. "You going to start the car or not?"

Jason, sadly started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. He and Quin exchanging looks of sorrow for Kyle. They wanted to get him back to his normal happy attitude that he normally had, so they made an unscheduled stop by his favorite restaurant.

"I thought we were going to the temp agency..." said Kyle, puzzled as Jason pulled into the drive through of a K-O Burger restaurant.

"Well I figured a K-O burger and a chocolate shake wouldn't be such a bad idea. Plus that always cheers you up when you're in a bad mood." said Jason.

"Well, you sure do know me well, don't you brother?" laughed Kyle, already starting to perk up after being rid of that touchy subject. "You know what I like." Kyle diverted his eyes to a car that he'd been seeing a lot of, lately. A black, blue and orange rally car that looked to be sponsored by the Nos Energy drink, with the number 28 in a white box that was near the front tires on both sides of the car. It looked like one of those real fast multi-terrain cars that he used to work on. "You know, I do get sick of seeing that car everywhere I go. It's like whoever owns that car keeps following me."

"It is a small town, Kyle." reminded Jason. "Could just be a coincidence."

"Perhaps..." said Kyle as he had finally gotten his meal and began to eat it as they drove off from the restaurant. As they pulled out and drove off, so did the car.

...

Slipstream and Blitzwing had ransacked a military base in New Mexico, while looking for Earth based vehicle modes to scan. They'd caused quite a bit of damage to the security systems and had frightened many of the guards that guarded the vehicles away as they searched.

Finally, Slipstream found a Harrier Jet that would work to her liking and she scanned it, and made haste to transform and get the heck out of there. Blitzwing scanned both a tank and a large military jet that would serve as his other two forms. Upon doing this, he quickly transformed into the jet and took off after Slipstream.

"Puny humans..." said Blitzwing, before a series of maniacal chuckles. "I can't believe we have to be limited to flying as such primitive technology and such a sorry excuse for an aircraft..."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Blitzwing." replied Slipstream. "You made the choice to follow Lockdown, not me."

"Yeah... so he wouldn't scrap us!" Blitzwing contested. "Besides, what better things do we have to do? We haven't seen sight of Megatron or Starscream in aeons and we finally have a chance to spread our wings and fly after many years a prisoner aboard Lockdown's ship. You should be thanking me..."

"Whatever" growled Slipstream as she blasted full speed ahead of Blitzwing. She did her best to keep her anger inflated, and her guard up at all times. Which included not allowing her partner to have any satisfaction of being right.

"She'll never give me credit when it's due..." he sighed as he blasted off in attempt to keep up with her.

...

After scanning as far of range as they could, Ironhide and his team found no traces of Autobot activity within the next five hundred miles. After a couple of days of searching, they thought it best to return to their ship, lest anyone else find it and raid it.

When they had all regrouped and reunited back at the ship, they all shook their heads, as each of them had had the same result. Nothing found.

"I don't understand it." said Prowl. "Why would Optimus call us all to Earth and not be around? I can't even find an Autobot signal anywhere on this planet when I search the radar."

"Perhaps your suspicions were right, Prowl." Ironhide said sadly. "Maybe the transmission was too old."

"But it doesn't make sense..." Ironhide replied. "Why would Optimus leave this planet anyway? It's not like he could have gone back to Cybertron. Right? As far as anyone knows it's a barren waste land!"

"Do you think it could be possible that Optimus could have revived Cybertron in our absence?"

"I think it's very possible. I mean, it is Optimus that we are talking about. He is the Prime." Ironhide stated. "But I really would like to know for sure."

Lifeline didn't stick around for the pity party. She went inside the ship with Bebo to check on the energon supplies. When they'd entered the storage chamber, they noticed that a trail of energon had been leaking and it trailed through out the massive room. Lifeline and Bebo looked up at each other, and Lifeline nodded and the search commenced. The trail went from row to row of energon cubes, and they followed it until they'd reached the end, where Lifeline had discovered a few missing from one of the neatly stacked rows of energon.

"Well that's peculiar..." said Bebo, as he felt a small drop of energon hit his head. He turned his head up to see a tall, slender mech sticking himself to the ceiling of the storage room with what appeared be sharp claws as fingers, in a desperate attempt not to get caught. Bebo lightly tapped Lifeline's leg to get her attention and pointed up to show her that they weren't alone.

"You there! Get down from there this instant!" she said, reacting immediately as she deployed her cannons.

"No! Please don't shoot!" the much larger mech flinched, and in doing so he lost his grip on the ceiling an fell flat on his face in front of Lifeline and Bebo, making a dent on the floor. Getting a good look at the Cybertronian when he turned over to look them in the eyes, Lifeline noted that he bore a scratched out Decepticon symbol on his chest, in addition to this, he bore a striking resemblance to Starscream, though he was blue instead of silver like she'd heard him described. That alone was enough for her to go into defense mode. "Ironhide, Prowl! Come quick, I need backup! We have a Decepticon in the storage chamber!"

"No, please! I mean you no harm!" pleaded the decepticon. "I haven't been a Decepticon in aeons, I swear!" The mech looked scared enough, but if there was anything that she'd learned in her brief, but valuable experience in dealing with them, is that their faction name was no coincidence to how they went about doing things.

"A likely story!" she said.

"I bet you're with that scum, Lockdown aren't you?" she said.

"Lockdown?!" asked the decepticon, uneasily. "No! Please don't take me to him! Anything but that!" The blue decepticon continued to flinch and scream and cry out for mercy.

Lifeline, after finally taking the time to observe him, noticed that he'd been lacking in ammunition, such as missiles that his kind usually had on their arms, and had scrapes and scratches all across his metal body. She then felt a little bad for assuming the worse and trying to force him to talk, as she quickly realized that this Cybertronian was in serious need of medical attention. Decepticon or not, he was hurting and had gone mad from Energon deficiency.

It was at that moment when Ironhide and Prowl entered the room, bearing their weaponry.

"Wait, hold on!" said Lifeline. "He's a decepticon, but he's weakened and afraid..."

"I know this Decepticon..." said Ironhide. "This is Thundercracker."

"You know my name?" asked the Decepticon, now identified as Thundercracker.

"Indeed. I also know that you've never really been one hundred percent on board with a lot of the Decepticon ways."

"After what they've done to me, if I never saw another Decepticon again, it'd be too soon." said Thundercracker forelorningly.

"And why is that? What did they do to you?"

"I served under Starscream when the Decepticons first came to this planet. He and I were spark brothers, as we were created on the same day, and about the same time. There were few times that I wasn't serving under him in some fashion or another..." he said with his eyes glistening as the haunting memories returned. "We were under attack from the Autobots, while mining energon. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, to name a few. I got severely injured in battle, in which one of the Autobots shot me down, I don't know, but I tried to escape, but everyting was happening too fast. Eventually the Autobots left, and Starscream and the others returned to salvage what they could... I called for them, and eventually got Starscream's attention. But he abandoned me like a worthless piece of scrap. Said that I had failed and that Lord Megatron would be ashamed to have me continue serving him. So just like that, they all turned and just left me there. Starscream, Soundwave, the vehicons... all of them.

I then realized that with the Decepticons, it's every bot for themselves. That's when I in turn, decided to leave them. Over time, I had found my own means of repearing myself, but nothing that has had a lasting effect. So for a while, I've been holding on for dear life, trying to keep my spark ignited."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Thundercracker." said Ironhide. "But do you see now the error in the ways of the Decepticons?"

"I see the error in the ways of both factions. However, I have little reason to be angry with the Autobots. They were doing what they were supposed to to that day. At least they'd never abandoned me and left me to die."

"And we wouldn't." added Prowl. "If you'd be willing to trust us and help us."

"And that's the way it always is. Always gotta have something in return in the form of an alliance or bartering..." sighed Thundercracker. "Whatever happened to unconditional loyalty?"

"I will patch you up, Thundercracker." said Lifeline, feeling sympathetic for him. "Regardless of your decision."

"And if you chose not to join us in our mission, do we at least have your word that you will not interfere with what we are trying to do?" asked Ironhide.

Thundercracker didn't even hesitate. "Of course. You've chosen to spare me and not leave me for dead. I owe you that much."

Ironhide gave Lifeline the nod of approval, and she left the room to grab her repair equipment.

"Follow me to sick bay, and I'll begin repairs." said Lifeline as she grabbed Thundercracker's arm and led him out of the Energon storage room.

Ironhide, Prowl and Bebo also exited, and shut the door to the energon room, choosing this time to lock it so that no more unwanted visitors could come in and steal anymore.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" asked Prowl.

"He no longer wishes to be a Decepticon. I can tell from the scratched out insignia on his chest. No bot has the bearings to do that unless they're desperate for a new change. Thundercracker might not be one of us, but perhaps he may prove to be an ally. And, perhaps not. But not all Decepticons are incapable of honoring their words, just as not all Autobots are always truthful, or loyal. I think you both know what I mean."

Bebo and Prowl both stood in awkward silence as they both understood what he meant by that. For they had dealt with being betrayed by one of their own, long ago.

"You sure talk like Optimus a lot, ya know that?" said Bebo.

"Perhaps it's his influence. Optimus is an old friend of mine during the early days of the war, and a wise friend at that. Which is why I can't wait to get reunited with him so that way, if needed, we can fight by his side and do what we should be doing." Ironhide said. "I only wish that I could be half the leader he is in the mean time."

"You've done very well in my book." Prowl said, smiling. "Besides, you are you're own type of leader. No one else could have gotten us out of the messes we've been in like you've been able to."

"Thanks, Prowl. But it's been a team effort, not just me."

"You've come quite along way in regards to your humbleness. Remember when you first started with us?"

"Yes, I wanted to run the show from every angle because I thought you all were incompetent. But it was I who was being the idiot, not you guys."

"The moment you realized that, was the moment you became a real leader."

"Right, well this leader is saying that it's time to go out on patrol." Ironhide slightly pushed Prowl.

"You mean me?" Prowl asked simply.

"Yes. We still have a job to do, scouting for energon and trying to pick up any trace of the Autobots that preceded us on this planet. If you find anything, don't hesitate to comlink us."

"Affirmative. I only hope I can blend in without looking too suspicious." Prowl said, looking down at his slightly changed body.

"Your alt mode is a police vehicle. I don't think you'll have a problem as long as you remain in Vehicle mode."

"Duly noted. I'll let you know immediately when or I find anything." he said as he walked to the main door as it opened. He then transformed and drove out of the large freighter and hot rodded past the trees, fallen and standing that surrounded the ship until he found a highway. Prowl knew not what lie ahead for him, if anything at all. But if Thundercracker was any indication, he might be in for a Decepticon encounter should he get too close to any energon deposits.

...

The interview could have gone better, but Kyle had been qualified for more jobs than even he anticipated. Even the temp agent seemed surprised, the big jerk. Kyle's first job interview would be next week. Perfect, he thought to himself.

As he walked out into the parking lot to take a breather after having to sit through the first few minutes of a romantic flick with Jason and Quin. That was the furthest thing from his mind right now. Besides, he'd still been a little angry that BotWarrior2103 was able to beat him again. So he decided to handle his frustration out in the only way he knew how without breaking stuff.

He pushed play on his mobile phone and plugged his headphones in, and began to dance to Earth, Wind and Fire's "Let's Groove Tonight". Busting some random dance moves. At this point, he really didn't care if anyone saw him. It was relaxing to him, and he liked to do it. He spun around a light pole outside, then proceeded to jump off of it. He then swung his fore arms to the left and the right, around and around while shuffling his feet in the same directions.

He even did a short waltz with a nearby elderly woman, who didn't appear at all fazed when he'd let her go about her business. She actually seemed to enjoy it a bit, as a smile adorned her face as she walked off.

After that, he jumped on the hood of his own car and began to air guitar to the music.

His mood began to improve as he continued to dance around the parking lot. However his mood was about to change when a couple of headlights shone on him.

"What the..." he trailed off as he took his headphones off. He saw that same rally car that had been following him from earlier. This set Kyle off into a bad mood again. He pulled a crow bar out of his car and began to swing it around, trying to display to whomever was driving the car that he meant business.

His territorial display would be short lived as a couple of pairs of giant metallic feet landed behind him simultaneously. The two towering metal beings looked to be jet based robots who had certain bodily features that resembled parts of a jet plane. Kyle was beginning to feel unsettled as reality struck him that what he was witnessing was real.

"Oh snap!" said Kyle. "What the heck..."

"Look Slippy! A tiny native is trying to fight us with a tiny metallic stick." noted Blitzwing.

"Ignore him, look for the Autobrat!" snapped Slipstream, as she started off looking for where this Autobot insignia came from. "I want to get off of this rock as quickly as possible!"

Kyle ducked and rolled behind a dumpster, under the watchful eye of Blitzwing who was searching. The con had to abandon his fantasies about crushing alien life forms with his fingers and began to aid in the search for the Autobot.

The car that had shone it's lights on Kyle earlier, was acting strange now. Why wasn't, whoever that was, driving away like a maniac? I sure would have if I saw two major bad robots coming after me, he thought to himself.

The rally car began to smoke it's tires, before letting off the brake and hit the gas, running right into Blitzwing's legs, knocking him over.

"Ow!" cried Blitzwing as he fell over after impact with the car.

"Why you little..." growled Slipstream as she transformed.

The rally car drove around to the dumpster that Kyle was hiding behind, opened the door by it's self and honked the horn , trying to get the human to comply.

It didn't take much effort to coax the human into the car, as the rally car took off with Kyle climbing in. The rally car was exceptionally fast as well. At least he felt remotely sate with an... autobot?

What the heck did that mean? And what the heck was he getting into, now? He figured there might be time for answers lately if they survived this. Kyle held on for dear life as he suddenly realized that there was no driver in the car.

**Author's Notez:**

Apologies for taking so long to get this updated. Hopefully you all who followed it back in January still like it, and still want to see what happens next. I'll try to do a better job of updating more frequently in the future, and work on making the chapters longer as I go too.

Also you might want to go back and read the last chapter again. I made some changes to the first chapter in terms of editing and such.

lilseekergirl-Thanks so much for being my first reviewer for this story. I'm glad you like what you see, and hope you still do. More out of Blitzwing and Slipstream to come, as well as Lockdown for sure. Once again, thanks for the review and I hope that you like what I'm going to put on it in the future.


	3. Chapter 3: Decepticons Attack

"WHAT THE... crap..." Kyle said, lowering his tone as his anxiety increased, making it barely possible to speak. The car was continuing to gain speed as it drove away from the pursuing robots. It had to start swerving side to side when the running Decepticons began firing with their weapons. "I'm gonna die..."

"Relax" said the radio as an Autobot symbol appeared on the screen of the car, lighting up with each sylable it spoke. "I'm a pro, dawg! I've been doing this for years!"

Kyle began to scream at the top of his lungs, now. It was like something in a weird science fiction/action movie that he'd seen. Only it was real and he was in it, living it, feeling the audrenaline rush from it, especially when the car ramped off of a drop on the road, and made an uncomfortable landing back on the road. He'd test ran these cars before when he was doing his crew chief job, but this... this was crazy. Many thoughts went through his mind, as he held on for dear life. He still found himself freaking out about the car talking.

"Dude! Stop screaming, yo! You're going to fry my audio receptors!" it snapped at him.

"Audio what?" he said, still in a loud volume.

"Audio receptors! The things that allow me to hear? Something that I'm sure you Earthians have as well. Now could you please stop trying to blow mine out, please?"

"Alright Kit from Knight Rider" said Kyle in a stern voice. "Tell me what the heck is going on here! And why are you talking as if you're an alien or something? Oh my gosh, you're an alien!"

Silence on the radio.

"You are an alien aren't you? Or at least alien technology!"

"I ain't nobody's technology!" he said as he made a drifting turn at a curving part of the highway he was driving on.

The car was still trying to avoid the fast approaching fire power from the jets, whom had since gone airbourne in an effort to destroy the autobot.

"This is one cagy Autobot, Slippy!" said Blitzwing as he continued aiming and failing to hit the Autobot several times.

"He won't be for long!" said Slipstream as she fired one of her missiles at the car.

The car sped as quickly as he could to get into a tunnel that led through a large hill. After a close call, the car was able to avoid the missile, but it did hit the tunnel, causing it's entrance to collapse, trapping them from that end. But the car hit the gas and proceeded towards the other end of the tunnel.

"Dude, don't you think it might be beneficial to turn your lights on?" scolded a panicked Kyle from the passenger's seat. He'd been death gripping the bottom of the seat.

"That might be a good idea..." he admitted as he switched his lights on, followed by a troll-like chuckle.

"That's not funny!" Kyle shouted angrily.

"Yeah it was!" countered the Autobot. "Sheesh, you humans are sticks in the mud."

"I'm all for fast speeds, but what you're doing is suicide!" remarked Kyle. "I demand that you let me out, now!"

"Okay" said the car as it opened it's door as it exited the tunnel at high speed, and back under fire of the jets.

"On second thought..." said Kyle as he begrudgingly strapped back in and closed the car door. "I hate you..."

"Thank you!" said the car as he shifted into yet another gear.

"I've had enough of this cat and mouse game!" shouted Slipstream furiously. She flew at high speed ahead of Blitzwing, and past the super fast rally car, transformed in mid-air and stopped directly in front of them. She deployed her arm missiles and began to fire them at the car.

"Scrap!" he said. "Hold on human!"

"Hold on? What do you mean hold on?" inquired Kyle, frantically. "What are you fixing to do?"

Without any further warning, he began to transform, with Kyle inside of him. If driving like the car had been doing wasn't bad enough, he was experiencing something crazy that he never thought he'd ever experience. He was inside a transforming car. It wasn't until he finally appeared outside the body of the car-turned-robot, that he'd gathered what had happened. He was fine, but severely shaken.

He found himself in the hands of the robot as he rushed over to a nearby bush filled area to hide him.

"Stay here, please!" said the robot; he was about the size of a medium sized autobot and his head was white, most of his body resembled his paint scheme with the doors standing up on his back, resembling wings. The wing-doors, had his number template on them, which was number twenty eight. The robot looked down on him with a face of regret. "I'm sorry that I got you into this, but I need you to stay out of sight until I'm able to get rid of these guys!"

"W-Who are they?!" he whispered furiously, shaking partially because he was scared, but there was a hint of anger in his trembling voice.

"I'll explain later, dawg!" he said as he turned to face the approaching femmebot, Slipstream.

"Aw! A lady Decepticon? I'm not too fond of hitting femmes!" he groaned with a deadpan.

Slipstream only laughed. "Stupid Autobrats, always concerned with being chivilrous! That's what lost you the war!" she chuckled boisterously. "Time to die!"

Another jetcraft flew low and landed not far behind Slipstream. "Ja" said the triple changer, Blitzwing. "It's time for you to go to the well of allsparks!" he said belting a psycotic laugh.

"Dawg, the only thing I'm doing is kicking your afts and sending you two back to the holes you crawled out of!"

"Lockdown doesn't take too kindly to failure!" said Blitzwing. "We plan on taking your head to him. You and all of the other Autobots here on Earth will die!"

"What other Autobots?" he inquired.

"Don't play stupid with us!" snapped Slipstream, as she tried to grab him, but he moved out of the way. "You know good and well what we are talking about and don't even try to deny it!"

The autobot guickly deployed his cannons. "Don't touch me, folk!" he sneered at them.

"Big bearings for such a puny Autobot!" said Blitzwing inching toward the Autobot. "Now let's see what we can do!"

"No Decepticon has ever gotten the best of Skillz!" boasted the autobot. "I've got the moves that keep on grooving, especially in battle!" He then turned his high tech radio on from inside his body and began to play his background music, which was the music that Kyle had been listening to earlier. "Nothing like 'The Groove' to smash some con faces in to!"

Blitzwing wasn't too pleased with Skillz's ego trip, he clinched his servos and charged at Skills on foot. "No arrogant autobrat is going to best me, JA!"

Skills, being quite smaller than Blitzwing, ducked and jumped underneath Blitzwing between his legs while he was charging, bringing confusion to the pertrubed Decepticon. "Why you cheating little scrap heap!"

"Now that wasn't very nice!" chuckled Skillz, as he kicked Blitzwing in the back, which caused him to lose his balance and fall into a tree.

"The time for playing games is over!" shouted Slipstream, who'd managed to surprise Skillz with a slash of her claws to his own back, causing him to cringe a little.

"For a femme, you pack quite the punch!"

"Why you egotistical little prick!" she said as she slapped him hard enough to knock him into a nearby rock formation, momentarily stunning him and shutting off his music..

Skillz quickly got up, and turned his tunes back on. "Mother Trucker!" he cursed. "You nearly shattered my sterio! No bot has ever attempted to smash my tunes and gotten away with it. Let's Groove tonight!"

"Now it gets interesting!"

"Indeed. I'll be more than happy to set my morals aside to avenge my tunes!"

"If you defended your honor as much as you defend your tunes, you might amount to something!"

"Since when do Decepticons know anything about honor?"

Suddenly Skillz was struck on the back of his head in another surprise attack by Blitzwing. His weapon of choice, a tree branch shaven of all of it's twigs and limbs.

"Nice to know that zeez things are good for something!" quipped Blitzwing as he tossed the tree branch aside, nearly hitting Kyle with it as it landed. He then picked the unconcious Skillz by his legs and hung him upside down. "Vat are we going to do with him, Slippy?"

"I'm half tempted to scrap him where he stands!" said Slipstream.

"Lockdown did say that he vanted all of ze Autobots brought to him, he never specified vether or not he vanted zem dead or alive!"

"How very true, Blitzwing!" she smirked. "And I'm going to enjoy killing this one!"

Just then a rock struck the hip of Blitzwing. This caused enough of a noise for the Con to look down and see the human staring up at him.

"You might want to let him go, I can call the United States Army to take you two down if I have to."

"An army of humans, eh?" smirked Slipstream. "Bring em on! I love a good challenge!"

"Me too!" agreed Blitzwing.

"In the mean time, how about we skin us a human?" snarled Slipstream as her bright red luminous eyes, scary beyond all reason, stared down at the now shiverring Kyle.

"Crap!" he said, as he began to back up, not breaking eye contact with Slipstream.

Suddenly a flash of blue and red lights appeared, and it appeared to be coming in fast.

"Great! Human law enforcement!" said Blitzwing.

A motorcycle with the same flashing lights, then jumped off the road onto the dirt and began to drive their direction.

"Bold for a jelly bag" said Slipstream.

"Zat's no jelly bag..." noted Blitzwing, once it came within range. "It's an Autobot!" Blitzwing then readied one of his arm blasters and began to fire at the approaching motorcycle.

"Kill it, kill it with fire!" shouted Slipstream as she too deployed her cannons and joined Blitzwing in blasting at him. They continued to do so for about half a minute, before letting up. As the dust cleared, a shiny blue translucent dome could be seen around the now transformed Prowl. It was a force field large enough only for him.

"Impossible!" Blitzwing said in awe.

"Anything's possible when you put your mind to it, Blitzwing!" said Prowl. "Now. Any of you want to come quietly?"

"As if!" said Slipstream. "I'll perish before I let an Autobot take us in. I'd rather be stuck on Lockdown's ship!"

"So you are working for Lockdown!" Prowl snarled. "Hardly normal for a Decepticon to encroach upon their own honor to work for a bounty hunter. Or to even take orders at all, unless it's from Megatron himself."

"Well as you can tell, Megatron's been MIA for quite some time! But that doesn't mean our goals have changed. We're doing this one thing for Lockdown and then we are through!"

"I see, but how are you supposed to do that when your internal energon deposits are low?" smirked Prowl.

Both cons looked down in horror to find that their energon reserves in their abdomen had been punctured by a throwing star of Prowl's. Likely happening when they kept shooting at him, causing dirt to fly all over the place, temprorarily blinding them.

"You jerk..." said Blitzwing, no longer having the strength to hold Skillz up anymore.

Skillz by this time, had returned conscious to see the whole thing transpire. He was impressed by Prowl's feat.

"You won this round, Autobots!" shouted Slipstream in anger. "But we will be back, and you will die!" She started to drag her legs as she and Blitzwing retreated.

"Good luck" Skillz blurted. "It'll be hard to fight when your tanks are on empty!" Skillz laughed in celebration of the victory for the Autobots.

"Now as for you..." said Prowl to Skillz. "I heard the entire thing from miles away, otherwise I wouldn't have found you. "What were you thinking letting your guard down? Blitzwing was about to have you for dinner!"

"It was just a rouse. I would have had them right where I wanted them. But then you showed up."

"I believe I saved your life, and if this native hadn't had interveined, I don't think I would have made it in time to save you!"

Kyle felt this was the appropriate time to return out from hiding. "Hey... you guys are the good guys right?"

"It depends on perspective, but in your planet's case, I'd say we are the good guys. Decepticons have no place anywhere, unless it's in a prison cell. All they do is cause chaos and destruction." Prowl said.

"It's called a human, and they are next to worthless in battle without heavy weaponry from the U.S. Army." said Skillz.

"You seem to be familiar with this planet. Tell me, what is your name?" Prowl inquired.

"Tell me yours, first." Skillz snapped back.

"Fine. I'm Prowl, an officer from Cybertron. Also a well-known Cyber Ninja."

"Well, I've never heard of you, folk!"

"Yo, Skillz is it? Stop being rude!" said Kyle, feeling a bit angered at the unnecessary agression from Skillz. "In our culture, we have rules about talking to officers of the law. And you, my friend are breaking them. Badly."

"Well on Cybertron..." said Skills.

"We aren't on Cybertron, or whatever you said. We are on Earth and our rules are now your rules!"

"You know your bearings are pretty big for a human, you know that? You realize you are talking to a deadly machine?"

"Race cars are deadly machines if not handled carefully. I used to be a crew chief for one, and had my own experience with them. I don't need to be lectured about dangerous machines, alright?" snapped Kyle.

"Enough!" shouted Prowl. "Why don't you both just come with me? There's no telling how many Decepticons are on the loose on this planet, and I would prefer to get you two out of harms way."

"What makes you think I would want to go anywhere with you?" said Skillz, rudely.

"Because I said so. It's not up for debate!"

"I don't care what you do, Mister 'I can't do anything without being prideful', I'm going with this guy!"

"Fine, go for all I care!" said Skillz. "I only saved you because I hate Decepticons!"

Kyle remembered that, and immediately began to feel a little remorse for getting into it with him.

"Skillz, I urge you to reconsider. We've got energon, weapons aboard our ship. And an exc-"

"A ship, huh?" Skillz said, cutting Prowl off. "Alright. I'll go with you, but only because I want to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"It's going to take a little work to repair our ship. Something that might go faster if we had an extra pair of servos, and extra fire power to add to that." stated Prowl.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get out of here!" Skillz said as he transformed into his rally car mode.

"It'll be fun..." Kyle told himself. "It'll be just like flying an X-Wing fighter on the Death Star, only hopefully, I won't have to be stuck inside your chest again. Seriously, no transforming with me inside. I could have been diced up!"

"Noted, dude..." he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he opened the door for Kyle to climb in. He then proceeded to follow Prowl to their ship.

...

"Darn Autobots!" cursed Slipstream. She and Blitzwing had limped all the way to their private stockpile of energon that they'd been given for emergencies by Lockdown. At least he was smart enough to provide them with provisions, so that way he wouldn't have to waste more of his prisoners who may not be as smart to follow his orders as Blitzwing and Slipstream were.

A drone flying around came from the clouds above and hovered in front of Slipstream's face. Out of the drone shone a light and then a hologram version of Lockdown to talk to.

"Well..." he said, expecting an answer.

"We had an autobot in our possession, but we lost it due to the attack of another. We had to come back to repair ourselves."

"If I don't see progress from you two soon, I'll come down there and personally scrap you both. You got it?"

"Yes..." she returned.

"Good!" he glared at them both in a deathly glare. "Do not fail me again!" His hologram disappeared as the drone flew back up into the sky, presumably back to Lockdown's ship.

"What a total glitch head..." said Slipstream. "I'll be glad when we finally get that psycotic Cyber Clown off of our backs!"

"Ja, I couldn't agree more..."

"Remind me to stay out of the Bounty Hunting business if we ever survive this." she said.

Blitzwing nodded as he powered down. Both of the cons powering down would put them at great risk, and almost refused to do it, had it not been for them being able to cloak their signals as they powered down, and if it had not been for the odds of any Autobot activity in their area being slim.

However, you never know what's out there.

...

**Jasper, Nevada. Military Base.**

Agent Fowler had thought that his days of bot sitting were done, however this did not appear to be the case as he was once again contacted by General Bryce, just a few short years after the Autobots had finally won back Cybertron. Ratchet was the only Autobot who'd ever come back to Earth from time and time again. Returning to Cybertron only if requested by his teammates. But Ratchet had returned to Cybertron and had not come back for some time, leaving the planet bot-less. Or so they thought.

Fowler approached the General and saluted him in the traditional military style, the General did the same.

"I trust you know why I've called you here." said General Bryce.

"I know it wasn't to grab a coffee and share memories from the past over some donuts." quipped Agent Fowler. "Let me guess, more bot activity?"

"You would be correct in that assumption." said the General. "But what Uncle Sam wants to know is, why they have returned, and what side we are dealing with exactly."

"That is exactly what I intend to find out." said Fowler. "However, I may require some aid from a familiar face. We need to get in contact with Ratchet, and see if we can't bridge him back here. He will be a great asset as he is much better at tracking down these Cybertronians than I am."

"Permission granted, Bill." said General Bryce. "I just hope that we aren't looking at the return of Decepticons."

"Agreed, sir." Folwer began. "Should we require the Autobots to leave our planet, getting them to do so shouldn't be met with resistance, as most Autobots are reasonable characters."

"I hope you're right, Bill. In my personal opinion, and believe me it's mutual with many others, this planet will be safer without any trace of the Autobots."

"I respectfully disagree. Especially considering how dangerous their foes are."

"Duly noted, Bill." said Bryce as he turned to start down the stairs of the loft they were on, on his way out of the hangar. "I just hope you still know what you're doing."

Fowler watched as General Bryce climbed into his jeep and drove back to the command center. "So do I..." he admitted privately.

...

Author's Notez:

Guest: It would probably receive more recognition if I would update it more frequently. I apologize for that. I sure hope that my lack of updates hasn't hampered anyone's enjoyment of the story so far. I hope to have the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible.

One thing I'd like to see in the reviews, should anyone leave one, is what they think of Agent Fowler returning and what you hope to see Ratchet do. I'm open to suggestions, as long as it doesn't interfere with the direction I am taking this story in.

I hope my human character OCs are a little more bearable than previous shows' humans have been.

That's all I really have to say, I hope you all enjoyed.

-Auto


End file.
